Trial:EX4
__TOC__ Generalità Questo trial verrà sbloccato dopo aver completato il Trial No. 007 di Ark. Prima di iniziare vorrei ringraziare il Player "Night", Admin di un grande gruppo di BF Italiano che mi ha aiutato ad identificare le differenze tra la versione EU e quella degli altri Server. Trovate la sua Guida QUI con molti utili spunti! ~Jolly Video guida Ricompense *Infedelisfera *3,000,000 Zel *90,000 EXP *1 Gemma Preparazione *E' consentito usare 3 squadre ed 1 set di oggetti. *Ogni squadra deve avere unità uniche, non è quindi possibile utilizzare la stessa unità in 3 diverse squadre. *Il costo per formare le 3 squadre è pari al doppio del vostro costo normale. *Ogni squadra avrà un leader più uno a scelta per ogni squadra tra i vostri amici ( Quindi avremo 3 leader nostri e 3 amici diversi). Non è necessario aspettare per poter usare lo stesso amico più volte in questa sfida. *Gli oggetti valgono per tutte e 3 le squadre, non verranno ripristinati al cambio di squadra. Scegliete le vostre scorte con cura. Unità Consigliate *Una unità che riduce i danni (Mitigatore): Elimo, Edea, Shera, Voodoo, etc... *Healer: Elimo(Ma è broken mica?), Ivris, Rinon, Eir, Ulkina **Gli healer come Ivris e Rinon che rimuovono gli status oltre che prevenirli di SBB sono particolarmente efficaci, in loro assenza è consigliabile comunque portarsi una unità in grado di farlo. *HoT Healer: Magena, Alice, Selena, etc... *Buff ATT BB (Particolarmente efficaci): Dion, etc... *Buff generici (Att, Dif...): Parsifal, Cornelius... =Battaglia= Scontro 1 Eriole *Ha 2.000.000 PS. *E' resistente al rilascio di CB e CC. *Può subire Malattia ed Avvelenamento. *''Luna Tempest'' - Combo di 6 Attacchi di Luce ad Area - Può causare Ferita e Debolezza (15% Possibilità) & Paralisi ed Avvelenamento (10%). *''Guardia Imperiale'' - Riduce i danni subiti del 50% - Riflette il 20 ~ 25% del danno per 1 turno - Rigenera 10.000 ~ 12.000 PS per 3 turni. *''Anima Disperata'' - Combo di 6 Attacchi di Luce ad Area. (Aiutate quest'uomo disperato e distrutto dalla vita) *''Sconfitta Eterna'' - Combo di 13 Attacchi di Luce ad Area. *A < 80% dei PS **''Incanto Regale'' - Aumenta ATT del 50% - Raddoppia il numero di Colpi per 2 turni ( I colpi aggiunti infliggono 20% di danno Extra). *A < 70% & 50% dei PS **''Colpo Valoroso'' - Riduzione PS ad 1. (Così, just for fun, because reasons) - Aggiunge Potenziamento Danno Riflesso per 1 turno. *A < 40%, 30%, 20% & 10% dei PS **''Inno Eroico'' - Combo Devastante (1000%) di 6 Attacchi a Bersaglio Singolo. ***Per sopravvivere basterà una mitigazione del 50% più uno scudo (Gazolina) ed un Potenziamento in DIF. ***E' necessario mettere in guardia le unità di tipo Oscurità poiché una mitigazione del 50% potrebbe non bastare. ***E' possibile farlo utilizzare solo una volta portando Eriole dal 50% dei PS fino a sotto il 20%. In questo caso Valiant Thrust sovrascriverà Heroic Anthem. Scontro 2 Tesla giust. cieca *Ha 3.000.000 PS. *Può subire Paralisi ed Avvelenamento. Evocherà comunque Eriole anche se Paralizzata, inutile fare i furbetti amici. *E' resistente al rilascio di CB e CC. *Subisce meno danni dai Brave Burst a causa di un De-Buff che applica alle nostre unità, ovvero Riduzione ATT BB. *''Distorsione di Forza'' - Riduce i danni subiti da un elemento scelto dell'80% per 1 turno. Usata ogni turno. (Che puttana neh) *''Scivolo Acquatico'' - Combo di 10 Attacchi di Acqua a Bersaglio Singolo. (Quel tipo di Attacchi che manco ti accorgi di subire) *''Liber Astaria'' - Combo di 18 Attacchi di Acqua ad Area - Aumenta il proprio danno Scintilla del 30% per 3 turni. *''Campo Divino'' - Aumenta la DIF del 200% - Rigenera 20.000 ~ 25.000 PS per 999 turni a tutti i nemici - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti. *''Forza Astrale'' - Aumenta la frequenza di CRIT (20%) - Danni CRIT (50%) - Raddoppia il numero di Colpi per 999 turni (I colpi infliggono 25% danno Extra) *A <90% dei PS **Evoca Lord Eriole alato & riduce resistenza a Paralisi del 20% per 999 turni. *A < 60% dei PS O quando Lord Eriole alato ha < 77% dei PS **''Scivolo di Svuotamento'' - Combo di 18 Attacchi di Acqua ad Area - 200% Riduzione ATT BB, 300% SBB & 800% UBB per 2 turni. ***Nel nostro server è sufficiente utilizzare il BB/SBB del Mitigatore per resistere! *A < 33% dei PS **''Fiamma degli Abissi'' - Combo di 10 Attacchi di Acqua a Bersaglio Singolo - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti. **''Everlasting'' - Riduce i danni subiti (50%) per 1 turno - Aggiunge 20% di Possibilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza, Paralisi ed Avvelenamento agli attacchi per 999 turni - Aggiunge resistenza ad 1 Attacco che la manderebbe KO. ***'Usare l'UBB di Parsifal adesso in modo da annullare anche l'ultimo Idolo Alato.' *Rinasce dopo aver raggiungo lo 0% dei PS con il 10% di vita. Lord Eriole alato *Ha 3.500.000 PS. *E' resistente al rilascio di CB e CC. (Ci avrete fatto l'abitudine oramai) *Può subire Malari- Malattia, sì Malattia. *''Ambizione Furtiva'' - Combo di 18 Attacchi di Luce ad Area. *''Puntura Debole'' - Attacco ad Area di tipo Luce *''Fiamma degli Abissi'' - Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo - Rimuove i Potenziamenti. *''Guardia Reale'' - Aumenta la resistenza al rilascio CB di un ulteriore 80% per 1 turno. (Why you do this to me?!) *''Rivolta Astrale'' - Potente Combo di 18 Attacchi di Luce ad Area - Aggiunge Possibilità (20%) di riflettere le Alterazioni di Stato per 999% turni. **'In questo caso basta curare le alterazioni dopo aver effettuato gli attacchi, esattamente come per il Danno Riflesso.' *A <77% O quando Tesla giust. cieca ha < 60% dei PS **''Abisso del Passato'' - Devastante (500%) Combo di 18 Attacchi ad Area di tipo Luce - Aumenta ATT del 50% per 999 turni. *A < 50% dei PS **''Giudizio delle Intenzioni Malvage'' - Combo di 25 Attacchi di Luce ad Area - Possibilità (20%) di ridurre ATT e DIF del 50% per 1 turno. Può venire usato casualmente al di sotto di questa soglia, insieme agli altri BB elencati in precedenza. *A < 40%, 30% e 20% dei PS *''Gospel Eroico'' - Combo di 9 Attacchi di Luce ad Area che infligge il 150% dei PS come danno. *Quando Tesla giust. cieca ha < 30% dei PS **''Sconfitta Infinita'' - Aumenta i Danni Elemento Luce (80%) - Protegge i nemici da 1 KO - Prosciuga completamente le barre BB. *A < 20% dei PS **''Gospel Eroico ''- Viene lanciato casualmente come un qualsiasi BB (seppur molto raramente). *A < 10% dei PS **''Fine Disastrosa'' - Devastante (500%) Combo di 17 Attacchi ad Area - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti. Ripete la mossa ogni 3 turni, indifferentemente dalla sua rinascita. ***Anche portando Eriole allo 0% dei PS lui rinascerà tramite Idolo e farà fuori il vostro team! ***Eriole rinasce con il 10% dei PS, le tattiche per superare questo punto sono: ****Portare un unità che mette scudo mana come Acquario del Pianto o Araldo di Yggdrasil. Usare un UBB di mitigazione al 75% e avere lo scudo al massimo. ****Portare un secondo team offensivo, ricordarsi di tenere almeno 2~3 fujin. ****Mettere in guardia & attaccare con il minimo indispensabile una volta giunti sulla soglia del 10%, in questo modo e possibile usare al massimo 3 resurge per ritornare "in gioco", ovviamente avremo a disposizione una finestra ridotta per poter uccidere Eriole. ****Usare Parsifal come sopra descritto in modo da non doversi preoccupare della sua rinascita. ****'E' possibile evitare l'attacco se si riesce a portare Eriole dal 10% allo 0% in un attacco.'